Chizu no Hihō ZoeUchiha
by Naruto's Clan
Summary: Lo Dandole un toque veraniego, Chizu no Hiho, El Mapa del Tesoro, es una historia que toma como tiempo principal las vacaciones de verano de los ninjas de Konoha y alrededores.


**Chizu no Hihō****  
****By Zoe Uchiha**

Comentario de Zoe Uchiha

Lo primero que este fanfic lo hago especialmente y con mucho cariño para Naruto's Clan non. Lo segundo explicaros un poco de que va la historia: Dandole un toque veraniego, Chizu no Hiho, El Mapa del Tesoro, es una historia que toma como tiempo principal las vacaciones de verano de los ninjas de Konoha y alrededores nonU. El titulo lo dice todo no owO? Abra parejas, si, pero, como en todos mis fics, muy de pasada (nunca logro escribir nada romantico -.-, me da como cosa / ): Sasusaku, Naruhina, Temashika, Nejitenten, Kibaino owO, etc. Apareceran, visto esta por Temari –O-, gente de la arena, Akatsuki (que tambien tiene derecho a vacaciones –O-), Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, etc, etc. Espero que os guste esta comedia rara, rara, rara (como todo lo que yo hago xD -.-U) y eso, a leer non.

**Prologo**

Tsunade cerraba el ultimo sobre con la paga extra de verano y lo dejaba en un monton mientras Shizune los iba metiendo en cajas que después se llevaban algunos ninjas.  
.- -.- nos hemos quedado prácticamente sin un duro.  
.- Bueno, es lo que tienen las pagas extras nonU.  
.- -.-…."y yo que pensaba que sobraria pa mi saca . "- Tsunade corrupta òOó!-, ai, al menos tendremos tres meses de paz y tranquilidad.  
.-VIEJAAAAAAAAAA O !  
.- -.-U esto siempre ocurre en las pelis malas  
.- tambien en los fanfics malos o.o  
Naruto entra por la puerta con su sobre en la mano.  
.-Esto es lo unico que me vais a dar de paga o ! Después de todo mi trabajo, mi afan de superacion, e estado llendo a reuniones para peder el mono a pintar montes con caras, e procurado no tomar leche caducada para no faltar ningun dia al curro, llevar siempre ramen encima para no tener que parar a comer y me lo agradeceis asi òOó?  
Tsunade le tira una silla y Naruto sale despedido pasillo abajo…xD.

Sakura metio el contenido de su sobre en el monedero junto con la paga de sus padres.  
.- ummmmmmmmmmmm -.- - suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en un banco del paseo ese raro que hay cerca de la torre de la Hokage, donde tan los bancos de piedra owo –" yo se me de uno que seguro que no le faltan pelas -.- "- una nuvecita se forma encima sulla con la cara de Sasuke xD- "entre la herencia y la paga… -.-U habra que subirse la falda…"  
.-SAKURA CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN O !  
Naruto mueve su monedero delante de la cara de esta.  
.- Que quieres Naruto ¬¬¬¬¬?- la nuve con la cara de Sasuke explota.  
Vuelve a agitar el monedero.  
.-Que oyes cuando lo agito òwó?  
.-…nada o.oU?  
.-Pues claro, porque esta vacio w !  
.-Has metido ya tu paga dentro o.o?  
.-No, la e metido en bonos del estado owo  
Ostia para Naruto – Zoe apunta que lleva una en todo el fic – al final veremos cuantas se a llevado de parte de personajes femeninos xD  
En eso que pasa el Uchiha forrosqui por alli, tol mundo pasa por alli siempre ne w.  
.-Sasuke, Sakura! Encadenaros conmigo al palo del Ichiruca hasta que nos suban el sueldo òOó!  
.-A ti tambien?- Sasuke se para con las manos en los bolsillos.  
.-Po claro òOó!  
.-Entonces paso –O-  
.-Entonces yo tambien –O-  
Sakura se engancha a Sasuke.

Un rato después de muchos gritos y cosas que nos podemos ahorrar (a ver si aprenden los del anime y nos quitan el puñetero relleno w !) Naruto se relaja, que raro owO.  
-Ne, Sasuke, a donde ibas owo?  
-Voy a limpiar mi casa, en el barrio Uchiha- enseña las llaves (Sale un circulito blanco en medio de la pantalla con una mini zoe con un cartel que pone- nota: tienen 16 años owo - xD)- me parece que voy a contratar a alguien -.-  
-Nosotros te ayudamos òwó!  
-Pues deja los sprais en el suelo ¬¬  
Naruto empieza a sacar sprais de to los colores de los bolsillos.  
-"Con la ilu que me hacia grafitear el barrio de este ..U"Acompañaron a Sasuke hasta su "casita" por no decir mansión japonesa porque es muy largo owoU, y…después de unos cuantos años ahorrando polvo y bichos os aseguro que, hasta Sasuke, pensaron:  
**-"Pa que habre dicho na w"**  
Entraron por la parte de atrás, porque la puerta de alaten taba rota owoU, porque yo lo digo w. El jardin permanecia, mas bien mal cuidao, lo que es lleno de matojos y con el agua del estanque ya to podria y con carpas muertas flotando ya de to los colores menos el suyo y, buaj owOU. Dejaron los zapatos al borde de la pasarela de madera y acompañaron a Sasuke a mirar todas las habitaciones. Eligieron empezar a limpiar una cualquiera, cualquiera o por que fuese la que menos sucia estaba owoU. La habitación en cuestion era algo más grande que un trastero o una despensa, tenia una de las paredes de madera llena de estanterías y libros que chocaban contra una mesa que ocupaba el hueco entre estas estanterías y un armario. Habia una silla de escritorio y algunos cocines polvorientos sobre una alfombra de color rojo apolillao (menuo color owOU).  
Tras un par de horas de intensa limpieza (la mayor parte de ese par de horas lo habian dedicado Sasuke y Naruto a pelearse usando los plumeros a modo de katana –O-), Sakura saco del armario una caja de cristal azul cerrada con una llave que aun estaba encajada en la cerradura.  
-Que bonita, me la puedo quedar w?- mira a Sasuke suplicante.  
-No ¬¬  
Depre emocional de Sakura uno – tambien contare al final del fic cuantas a tenio xD  
Sakura abrio con cuidado y testarudez la caja y examino su contenido. Habia una bolsita de color gris perla con algunas monedas de otros paises viejas y desgastadas, un pequeño cuaderno de tapas de coral que no tenia nada escrito y un sobre del mismo azul que la caja.  
- o.o?  
Y Saku, como toda buena muchacha de 16 años de su categoría abrio el sobre y saco una carta descastada y amarillenta por el tiempo (yo tambien la hubiera abierto, kukukukukuku w)

_-"El Legado___

_Para todos aquellos que quieran buscarlo…… y tengan tiempo libre _– una gotita cae por la cara de Sakura.

_Querido Leyente o Leyenta:__  
__Durante años los Hantai (que no hentai picaron)- _otra gotita cae por la cara de Sakura- _hemos robado y saqueado a los Uchiha e Hyuugas siempre que hemos podido, para intentar hacernos un hueco en el Top10 de los Clanes, pero siempre nos quedamos en el puesto 11_- otra gotita más gorda cae por la cara de Sakura, se va a deshidratar la muchacha xD-. _Ahora que nos estamos extinguiendo (maldita sea la hora en la que nos dio por echarle veneno a la comida de los Uchiha y luego ir y robarsela)_ –las gotas se acumulan en la cara de Sakura- _a llegado la hora de esconder el paradero de donde guardamos todas las riquezas robadas (porque no vamos a ser tan tontos como para gastarlas y vivir la buena vida). Junto con esta carta va un mapa de donde se encuentra nuestro tesoro.___

_Buena suerte, leyente o leyenta con tiempo pa buscar."_

Sakura miro el sobre y saco una servilleta carcomia de un restaurante de esas que te pone el numero y la direccion del mismo. Sakura volvio a coger la carta.

_"PD (osea, posdata, que modernos somos los Hantai nn): Tambien hemos dejado la direccion de un buen restaurante."_

Sakura se cae pa tras haciendo mucho ruido y llamando la atención de Naruto y Sasuke que se disparaban con los spray pa limpiar cristales.  
.-Sakura chan owo  
Sakura les enseño la carta y se la leyo a ambos, después volvieron a coger el sobre y miraron el mapa.  
-Podiamos ir a buscarlo –O-  
-Si, este restaurante tiene buena pinta owo  
- --w—  
- -.-U  
- owo…que òwó?

**Capitulo 1: Shuppatsu Tabi**

El bosque que rodeaba Konoha habia amanecido en calma y regalaba con su sombra frescor a los tres fantasticos. Habian salido temprano cargados con todo lo necesario para un largo viaje.  
.-Ne, Sasuke, porque tu solo llebas esa mochila owo?-pregunto Naruto comparando su graaaan mochila de esas que usan para las misiones y la mochila normal y corriente y que tenia aspecto de no pesar de Sasuke- Crei que acordamos llevar todos lo mismo òwó!  
.-Seguro que llevo más que tu "Inner Sasuke: a mi nadie me gana en nada ¬o¬!"  
.-Neeeee, pues explicame como has metido todo dentro de esa mochilita òwó!  
.-Las tecnicas ninja no son solo para matar, sabes ¬¬?  
.- owo….has usado un jutsu?  
Sasuke dejo la mochila en el suelo y puso una mano sobre ella.  
.- Kyodai nōryoku no jutsu  
Naruto miro la mochila de Sasuke.  
.-Pues yo no noto na –O-  
Sasuke coge a Naruto del pescuezo y lo mete dentro de la mochila dejandolo encerrao.  
.- -.-U Sasuke kun…creo que ya a captado el concepto- le decia Sakura veinte minutos más de camino soportando los gritos de Naruto- no va siendo hora de sacarlo .U?  
.- um, supongo- Sasuke saca a Naruto de la mochila.  
.- W ENSEÑAME LA TECNICA SASUKE!  
El camino siguió con los gritos de Naruto pidiendole a Sasuke que le enseñara la tecnica nonU.   
Cerca del medio dia el bosque empezaba a desaparecer poco a poco del lado izquierdo, perdiendose la sombra y el refugio que este daba. Llegaron a un cruce de caminos y siguieron por el lado en el que los arboles empezaban a escasear. Esto enseño a Sasuke y a Naruto el graaaaan repertorio de maldiciones e insultos que Sakura era capaz de gritarle al calor y al sudor. El sol pegaba con fuerza y la hierba verde habia dejado paso a un suelo arenoso, seco y marron. El aire estaba cargado y los mosquitos se hicieron presentes y mostraron un gran interes hacia Naruto.  
.-Hace calor, la arena se me mete en los pies, el sudor me emborrona la vista y voy cargao como una mula, NO NECESITO QUE VENGAN LOS MOSQUITOS A TOCAR LA MORAL O !- como si de un insecticida se tratase las moscas y mosquitos, e incluso un abejorro, se alejaron de Naruto- no podemos hacer una paradita w?  
Sakura miro esperanzada a Sasuke  
.-No ¬¬  
.- u.uUU  
.- .  
Se acercaba la hora de comer, y el calor yo ayudaba mucho a los tres a decidirse a parar a comer en ningun lugar.   
.-NI UN PUÑETERO ARBOL O !  
Naruto le dio una patada a una piedra y siguió su recorrido en el aire hasta acabar en la cabeza de.  
.-Ejem, i'm sorry, Chouji nwnU-dijo mientras se echaba una mano sobre la cabeza. El golpeado, Ino y Shikamaru se encontraban ante ellos, y lo más importante: a la sombra de un arbol.  
.- W SALVADOS!  
Naruto salio a correr hacia los tres pero Ino le pego una patada en todo el costillar despidiendolo hacia atrás.  
.-ESTA SOMBRA ES NUESTRA O !-dijo con el puño en alto la rubia.  
.-Sandarooo -.-……….  
.-Ino, el arbol no es tuyo, por lo tanto la sombra tampoco ¬¬  
.-Pues tiene mi nombre ¬¬!  
En rosa fosforito ponia Ino Yamanaka en el arbol xD.  
.- o INOOOOOOOO  
.-Sasuke kun si quieres te puedes venir a nuestra sombra o!  
.-…ne, supongo que paramos aquí – dijo el Uchiha mirando a Sakura y a Naruto que volvia de donde habia acabado por culpa de la patada.  
.-CLARO COMO A TI TE DEJAN SOMBRA ÒWÓ!  
Pero Sasuke saco de su mochila un palo de casi dos metros y lo calvo en el suelo echandole por encima una lona quedando un quiosquillo muy apañao, y a la sombra.  
.-Sasuke kun………….podias haberlo dicho antes -.-U  
.- Era para ver cuanto aguantabais…"Inner Sasuke: anda que olvidarseme que tenia la tienda ù.úU"  
.-Podemos entrar los tres w?  
.-Tu llevas la comida –O-U  
Los tres entraron dentro de la tienda mientras Ino se derrumbaba sobre el suelo.  
.- TwT Sasuke kunnnnn

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tras la breve comida (tubieron que dejar a Naruto tirado porque si no no se hubieran ido en todo el dia) emprendieron camino a la vez que los otros tres.  
.-A donde vais, Uchiha?- pregunto Shikamaru poniendose una mano sobre la cabeza y parte de la cara para hacerse algo de sombra.  
.-No tenemos ni idea.  
.-Um, eso esta bien.  
.-Vosotros?  
.-A donde nos lleve el camino.  
.-Um, genial…  
.-………  
.-………  
.- . mira que son besugos los dos cuando quieren  
.- . Shikamaru cuando no quiere tambien  
.-Ne, Sasuke, saca el mapa vallamos a perdernos  
Sasuke le pega una ostia a Naruto undiendolo en el suelo.  
.-Que mapa Naruto, de que me hablas ¬¬?  
.-Del mapa de carreteras joer xwx  
.- -.-U a, ese mapa.  
Sasuke saca el mapa de carreteras y Naruto se levanta.  
.-Según el mapa del tesoro tenemos que ir por aquí no owo?  
.- -.-U  
.- -.-UU  
Sakura y Sasuke le pegan una ostia a Naruto xDU, pobre owoU.  
.- Tesoro w?  
.- Comida o.o?  
.-Nadie a dicho comida Chouji -.-  
.-A –O-  
Chouji se vuelve a lo suyo xD.  
.-Que tesoro Sakura, te he comentado que sigues siendo mi amiga del alma o.o?  
.-No, no me lo has comentado o.o, bueno, ahora si pero… no vamos a compartir el tesoro ¬¬!  
Sakura se engancha de Sasuke que mira para otro lado.  
.-"No pienso ni compartir con ellos asi que total -.-"  
.-Iremos con vosotros ò.ó!  
.-Y se puede saber porque ¬o¬?  
.-Porque no tenemos nada mejor que hacer –O-  
.-Y porque ahora mismo no se nos ocurre un argumento razonable para salir en el fic o.o  
.-A, entiendo, a eso no se le llama ser personaje de relleno o.o?  
.-Bueno guapa ya encontraremos ¬.¬U

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La tarde paso rapido y el camino los guio hasta una zona montañosa desde la que se veia la playa.  
.-Neee, abra que dormir no owo?  
.-Tu no, porque montaras guardia ¬¬  
.-Y quien lo a decidido òwó?  
.-El Uchiha y yo, porque el es guay y yo superdotado -.-  
.- A bueno, entonces nada –w-  
Siguieron el camino buscando un sitio resguardado donde pudiesen cobijarse durante la noche, pero la zona era todo pedruscos y pocas curvas. Tras pasar una roca que servia de puente sobre un monton de rocas derrumbadas el grupo pudo oir algo.  
.-Explotame explótame explo, explótame explótame el corazon, explotame explotame explooo, explotame explotame el corazon, livelivelivelaaaa  
.-Lee, estoy seguro de que te sabes otra cancion ¬¬  
.-Esos no son Neji y Lee owo?  
.-Supongo que tambien estara Tenten, que necesitamos más personajes de relleno o.o  
Se acercaron a la pequeña curva y al torcerla vieron una cueva más bien medianilla donde Lee y Neji discutian sobre canciones de acampadas.  
.-Crei que las canciones de acampada eran para el campo no para cuevas o.o  
.-Yo, tambien hija, yo tambien –O- - dijo Tenten algo margi en medio de los otros dos.  
.-Sentaros, vamos a hacer la selección de la mejor cancion de verano-acampadaenuna cueva òwó- dijo Lee señalando el sitio libre que quedaba en la cueva. Como cabian mas bien apretaillos Sasuke saco de su super mochila, en vez de uno, dos palos y le echo la carpa por encima, quedando uno de los lados pegado a la pared de la montaña, otro cubierto, otro hacia la puerta de la cueva y el otro de entrada, osea, una cueva con porche owoU.  
.-Vamos, quien empieza òwó?  
.-Yooo non!- dijo Ino levantando la mano- Triquitriquitriquitriquitritri ta triquitriquitriquitriquiiiiiii i non!  
.-Eso cuenta como cancion ..U?  
.- o.o yo la escuche en los más de la fiesta  
.- A bueno ..U – Tenten la apunta en una libreta que a sacao tambien Sasuke para luego las votaciones- siguiente nonU  
Neji se pone en pie…que miedo xDDDDDD  
.-Y esos ojitos blanco oooooooooooooooooooooosssssss  
.- No eran verdes oO?- dicen todos a la vez.  
.-Pero es que si no no tiene chiste, porque yo no tengo los ojos verdes ..U, siento ser asi, pero la naturaleza no a querido que yo nazca con ese color de ojos ni que nadie haga una cancion cantandole a los ojos blancos moraillos ¬¬ !  
.-Vaaaaaale Neji nonU – Tenten la apunta.  
.-Ahora yo ò.ó!- Sakura se pone en pie- se me enamora el chi(censores)chi censores tonto donde los alla, pero es que asi no suena tan mal xD se me enamoraaaaaaaaaaa –O-¡!  
.-Y yo que pensaba que era el alma ..U…..-Tenten apunta la cancion mientras todos miran raros a Sakura xD.  
Chouji se levanta- I see you sexy...  
.-VALE CHOUJI nOnUUU!- le corta Tenten antes de que ocurra una catastrofe xD- Lee te toca n.nU  
.- Esta cancion tengo que cantarla con Naruto y Neji de coro, y va dedicada a Sasuke san òwó!  
.- ..U – Sasuke se acojona y mucho al ver a lo tres depie mirandolo.  
.- HASTA CUANDO LA VAS A HACER SUFRIR, TU CRES QUE ELLA NO LO SABE –O-¡!  
Sakura les tira la nevera portátil encima a los tres.  
.- ù/ú  
.- Pa una que me gusta o.oU- Tenten la apunta y Shikamaru se levanta.  
.-…..me duele la cara, de ser tan guapo –O-  
CTA de to los presentes (Caida Tipo Anime .,U). Tenten lo apunta y Sasuke se levanta algo nervioso.  
.- Yo solo se me el We are the campions y supongo que es innecesario que lo cante ¬¬  
Todos se acojonan y dicen que si con la cabeza. Tenten se levanta to alegre.  
.-ASEREJE, JA, DE JE, DEJEBE TU DEJE nOn!  
Se levantan tos y empiezan a cantar con ella xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD.  
Tras el alegre concurso de canciones y cenar, se acuestan en sacos de dormir llenos de escuditos de Uchihas, todos sabemos de quienes son los sacos. Y Naruto, el cual no a cantado en solitario, solo con Lee, canta en sueños:  
.-Dale a tu cuerpo alegria macarena –w- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


End file.
